The Dawn after the Storm
by VanguardAngel
Summary: Just a bit of fluff between Inquisitor Astellanna Lavellan and Commander Cullen! This takes place after the events of Inquisition, and the two spend a quiet morning together!


A cool wind swept through snow-capped mountaintops. The hint of spring had tinged breeze, permeating everything the stray wind weaved through. It stirred animals from their slumber, urging them to rise early that morning, and plants seemed to perk a little underneath the crushing white blanket of winter.

Astellanna Lavellan sighed, drinking in the subtle scent of spring as she watched the sun begin to peak over the mountains from her bedroom balcony. The sky had been dark when she had arisen, though it seemed to have taken little time for morning to dawn. Though her mint-green eyes were fixated on the gorgeous landscape below, her mind was lingering within her memories.

It'd been a week since Corypheus's defeat, the land forever scarred by his strange and almost inescapable madness. Although the blighted magister and his red-lyrium cursed dragon had finally been wiped from the face of Thedas, it would take a long time for the rest of the world to recover. Many countries were still reeling from the Mage-Templar war that had sparked a few years before the Breach. The last thing anyone needed was a crazed magister from the origin of the First Blight.

A rustle of movement caught the young elven woman's eyes. The sun hadn't even peaked over the horizon and yet many of the servants and soldiers were stirring. A smile graced Astellanna's lip, albeit tinged with a little worry. The people of the Inquisition— _my people_ , she reminded herself—were unbelievably loyal, even without a true reason. With a Dalish leader—a mage of all things—Skyhold had become a melting pot for all who wished to protect Thedas. Mages, Templars, Wardens, dwarves, elves, humans, and even Tevinter magisters and Avaar mingled freely and peacefully under the Inquisition's banner.

Astellanna nearly jumped out of her skin when an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a warm chest as an all-too-familiar face pressed against the back of her neck. After a second, she rolled her eyes, the corners of her mouth curling into an amused smile. "Cullen," she whispered lovingly.

"Mmm?" Astellanna's commander murmured against her skin, his deep voice vibrating across her back. She smiled and leaned against him as he placed his lips against her shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she grinned, enjoying the warmth he brought her. Due to her small size—even for an elf—Cullen practically dwarfed her. That said, she didn't mind, of course.

"Shouldn't you?" he responded.

"You know I always get up early," she reminded him.

"True," Cullen admitted, tightening his hold slightly. "You're sometimes awake even before me."

"So," she arched her head a little to meet his eyes. "What're you worried about?"

Cullen took up her left hand, running his thumb gently across her palm. Astellanna winced a little as the action triggered a spark of emerald light. "This," he said sternly, his voice full of worry. "I know you're still having nightmares. I've had restrain you a few times, you were casting a few spells in your sleep."

"What?!" Were it not for Cullen's grip, she would have spun around on her heels. Thankfully, her tone had the same effect and Cullen cringed. She did manage to look at him, however. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

A laugh escaped Cullen. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried." This earned a giggle from Astellanna.

"Oh really?" she teased, taking advantage of Cullen's loosened grip to turn and face him. She draped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes a little to brush her nose affectionately against his. "Who's the Inquisitor, again?"

Cullen smirked, bringing her closer. His lips ghosted over hers, and he ran a gentle hand across the smaller elf's spine. Astellanna practically purred, pressing her head against his firm chest. Cullen chuckled, placing his lips upon the crown of her head. "The most beautiful," he murmured against her silvery hair. "Kindest, smartest, most wonderful woman I've ever met."

Before Astellanna could respond, Cullen's lips crashed into hers. Although taken aback at first, she quickly leaned in. Her fingers wandered freely through his curly blonde hair as Cullen lifted a gentle hand to her face, softly caressing her face with his thumb. Astellanna grinned against his lips. Cullen still smelled of sweat and dirt from training the soldiers from last night. Confused, he pulled back a little. "What?"

"You need a bath," she giggled. Cullen rolled his eyes, leaning in for another bout.

"Well now."

A familiar voice jolted them out of their moment. The two quickly looked over to the stairs in the bedroom. Leliana was leaning against the rail, her lips curved in a mischievous, bemused smile. A warm, crimson blush erupted across Astellanna's face and ears, and she quickly hid her face in her hands. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, yet one of his arms remained around her waist.

"You know," Leliana smirked, striding up to the two. "You don't need to act so bashful. Everyone in Skyhold knows."

" _Fenedhis lasa_ , Leliana!" Astellanna whimpered. "Half of Thedas knows!"

"All the more reason for you two to get over it," Leliana flashed them a playful smirk. "But the reason I'm here, Inquisitor, is that we have some surprising company."

Astellanna's eyes narrowed, exchanging a quick glance with Cullen. "Who?"

Leliana didn't answer, only proceeding to descend down the stairs, leaving the two alone in confusion. After a moment, Cullen spoke up. "Well, I guess we should get dressed."

Before he could move, Astellanna place a quick kiss on his lips. "I'd think so. I don't think anyone actually _wants_ to see the Inquisitor and her commander in their pajamas."


End file.
